One Day
by FamiliarFeels
Summary: Post-Royal Rumble. Finn is feeling a little self-doubt after his elimination, but luckily there's a fellow former champ to reassure him.


He can hear the muffled roaring of the crowd and Shinsuke's music echoing through the backstage halls. He had to give props when it was due, Nakamura put up one hell of a fight and no doubt deserved the right to go up for the championship come Wrestlemania. But even then, Finn couldn't find it in himself to be in the celebrating spirit.

Despite how long he lasted, how many men he threw over the top rope, he had blown his chance to get back the title he never lost. And that's what hurt the most. He smacks the wall next to him and wishes he could turn back the clock. To how far back, he didn't know. He just wanted his chance to shine in the spotlight again. To hold up that title once more and prove to everyone that he _was_ good enough.

"You looked great out there."

Finn's head immediately looks up when he hears that voice.

"Dean! You're here."

And here he was. Standing there with a lopsided smile in nothing but his standard jeans and hoodie but it's the look that Finn has always loved. Not caring how sweaty his own body was from the match, he walks up and gives him the tightest hug he could muster with his tired body. Finn feels him return it with only one arm, no doubt the other was still healing from his injury. Pulling away, Finn sends him a wide smile.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Thought I'd come and watch the Rumble up close. Well, not in the crowd. Kurt thought it would get the fans overexcited and think I was coming back early."

"Still hurt I see."

"Yep. I gotta wear a brace on my arm and do a bunch of motion exercises which suck. I just wanna return to that ring and run some havoc, y'know?"

"Believe me, I know the feeling of sitting on the sidelines."

Dean seemed to have picked up on his disorientation. "What's up? You good?"

"To be completely honest with you, Dean, no. I fought my damndest out there and I still couldn't get the rematch that I rightfully deserve. I can't be mad at the winner but...there was no one in that ring that wanted the victory more than me."

There's silence that follows and Finn fears that he might've said too much before Dean gives him a reassuring pat with his good arm.

"Listen, Finn. You did awesome out there. This was your first Rumble and you lasted longer than anyone thought you could. I was here backstage cheering you on because I know how badly you want to take that title off that undeserving jackass, Brock. You might've not won, but I know you're gonna get that title back one day. Maybe not at Wrestlemania, hell, maybe not from Brock. But you're gonna get it back. I bet my good arm that you'll get it back before the end of the year."

"...And what if I don't?"

"You can't let negative vibes get you like that. You're a one in a million dude, Finn. You'll get it back."

Finn smiles softly at his words and perhaps he's right. He didn't care how many obstacles he needed to cross, how many losses he would take, how much pain he would endure. He swore with all his might he was going to get that championship back where it rightfully belonged.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime, bud."

"So you were cheering me on, huh? I thought you would be mad that me and my team for putting away your brothers."

"Hey, y'know I can never stay mad at you. I wish I was there to face off against you. Plus, I hate the idea of Kurt thinking he can replace me in that team with his son. Not to mention what Seth did to you a few weeks ago. Remind me to give him Dirty Deeds when I come back. Same to John for eliminating you."

Finn laughs. "We really do miss you around here, Dean. _I_ miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. It's gonna take longer than I thought, but you can be sure I'm gonna do all I can to come back."

"Don't rush yourself too much, though. I know how reckless you can be."

"Heh. No promises."

Finn could feel his mood lifting up already. "What do you say I wash up and you and I can spend the rest of the night together?"

Dean nods, a little too eagerly. "Anything for the future Universal Champion."

Finn smiles at him one last time but not before reminding himself of something. "Since you were watching me the whole time, how long did I last? Just so I can tweet about it later."

"Oh, I'd say about fifty-seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds. But who's keeping track?"

Finn chuckles at how goofy he can be and heads towards the locker room. He would spend all the time he could with Dean before he disappeared out of his life once more. But Finn knew that when he came back, he would come back stronger than ever as he himself did at one point. And when Dean did come back, Finn would be there waiting for him.

Universal title and all.


End file.
